Amour par téléphone
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: SHINee / MinHo x TaeMin : Choi MinHo est populaire et Lee TaeMin est impopulaire. Tous les deux ont quelques choses en commun. Ils veulent tous les deux réaliser le rêve d'être célèbre. Ils vont au même lycée et ont le même téléphone portable. Au cours d'un rassemblement, les deux se heurtent et laissent tomber leurs téléphones portables. [...]
1. Prologue

« **_Choi MinHo est populaire et Lee TaeMin est impopulaire. Tous les deux ont quelques choses en commun. Ils veulent tous les deux réaliser le rêve d'être célèbre. Ils vont au même lycée et ont le même téléphone portable. _****_Au cours d'un rassemblement, les deux se heurtent et laissent tomber leurs téléphones portables. Ils en récupèrent un au hasard et se séparent._** »

* * *

Les acclamations et les jeux de bandes étaient les seules choses que n'importe qui pouvait entendre dans le bruyant gymnase. Aujourd'hui était le jour ou l'équipe de football de la SM Academy joué contre celle de la JYP Academy pour la finale. Le plus grand jeu de l'année et la SM ne voulait pas perdre, pas quand ils avaient Choi MinHo comme capitaine de l'équipe.

MinHo était la fierté de la SM Academy. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football, de basket-ball, et de l'équipe de cross-country. Il était aussi le président des élèves et est classé deuxième pour ses qualités après Lee JinKi, à qui il n'a aucune rancune. Il est respecté et aimé, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait demander d'autres ?

Lee TaeMin, en revanche, ne se soucier pas de ce rituel stupide qui était le rassemblement des élèves. Il détestait les sports où il ne dansait pas, pour lui la danse est un sport et sans oublier que c'était sa vie. Le fait que tout le monde, y compris son meilleur ami et son frère, étaient dans ce rassemblement sur un jeu stupide de « **frapper un ballon **», l'agaçais énormément.

« Détends-toi, TaeMinnie. »déclara KiBum, en poussant le bras de son ami. Les trois garçons étaient assis à l'avant, une idée de KiBum depuis que JinKi était là, à regarder le rassemblement qui a lieu. « C'est amusant. »

Au même moment, les membres de l'équipe de football dansaient sur une certaine chanson intitulée « **Ring Ding Dong** », des SHINee. TaeMin dû constatait qu'il approuvait le choix de la musique, mais cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il détestait les rassemblements.

« Non, ça ne l'est vraiment pas. » rétorqua TaeMin, en sortant son téléphone pour jouer avec. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la fin de ce rassemblement stupide.

Pendant ce temps, MinHo était au milieu du gymnase en train de danser. Quand la chanson fut terminée, il se dirigea vers JongHyun, de sorte que le coach pouvait parler. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les SHINee, mais pourquoi dois-je danser ? »

« Oh, le rappeur s'ennuie ? » ria JongHyun.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » marmonna-t-il, en tenant son téléphone loin de JongHyun, qui était occupé à parler avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

Lorsque le rassemblent pris finalement fin, une foule se forma. Tout le monde bousculé tout le monde. MinHo et TaeMin qui étaient arrivé à être au milieu, se bousculèrent. Ils se reculèrent et ils sentirent la sensation de leur téléphone qui tombe. Dans un effort, les deux attrapèrent un téléphone et se levèrent avant de rapidement s'excuser et de se séparer. Ce que les deux ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le bon téléphone portable.


	2. Chapitre 01

« TaeMinnie! »

TaeMin se retourna, mais il fut attrapé par des bras.

« Key hyung. » gémit le garçon. « Tu me fais mal. »

« Oh, désolé. » dit KiBum en relâchant TaeMin. Il sourit au plus jeune, qui lui rendit. « Hey, je t'ai appelé ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? »

TaeMin sortit son téléphone. « Je l'ai mis en silencieux avant le rassemblement. »

KiBum hocha la tête et attrapa le téléphone de TaeMin avant de s'éloigner comme un enfant. Rapidement suivi par TaeMin.

« Yah, rends-moi mon téléphone. J'attends un appel d'Enix. Ils vont me dire si j'ai réussi." se plaignit TaeMin, atteignant son téléphone, mais qui fut vite éloigné par KiBum.

« Je vais te le donner dans un... TaeMin, ce n'est pas ton téléphone. » déclara KiBum en levant les yeux du petit écran.

TaeMin regardait son téléphone. « Si, c'est le mien. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le tien. Sauf si tu as un fond d'écran avec des ballons de football et que tu as plus d'une centaine de contacts. Il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine de contact la dernière fois que je t'ai pris ton téléphone. » déclara KiBum en regardant le téléphone de TaeMin.

TaeMin prit le téléphone et commença à faire défiler les contacts, il ne connaissait aucun des noms. Sauf deux ou trois sur les centaines de personnes. Mais à part ça, il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit son téléphone.

« Merde ! J'ai dû laisser mon téléphone quand je suis tombé sur quelqu'un et il doit avoir le mien. Mon père va me tuer. » TaeMin gémit en fixant le téléphone dans ses mains.

« Eh bien, cette personne a mon numéro, cela ne devrait pas être si difficile ! » dit KiBum en souriant.

TaeMin regarda KiBum. « Combien as-tu de contacts dans ton téléphone ? »

Le plus vieux réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et répondit : « 256. » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Wow. Ma vie est finie. » se plaignit le garçon en suivant KiBum.

* * *

MinHo fit rebondir son ballon devant ses pieds en écoutant EunHyuk se plaindre de la chanson utilisé précédemment.

« Pourquoi SHINee ? Je veux dire, c'est un bon groupe et tout, mais qu'en est-il des Super Junior ? Sorry Sorry ou Bonamana aurait été mieux. » se plaignit EunHyuk.

« Je ne crois pas. » répliqua JunSu. « DBSK aurait été mieux. »

« Peut-on arrêter de parler de cela ? » demanda MinHo, en lançant le ballon à quelques mètres. « Pouvons-nous nous entraîner ? »

EunHyuk poussa MinHo sur le côté. « Nous sommes plus vieux, alors un du calme. »

JunSu hocha la tête avec son sourire angélique. « Un peu de respect. »

« Yah ! Choi MinHo. » Les trois garçons se retournèrent pour voir arriver un Kim JongHyun en colère, suivi de Lee JinKi.

« Hey, Jjong. » MinHo fit un geste de la main. « Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est ce que je voudrais savoir ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler pendant une demi-heure ! Tu avais promis de nous aider, JinKi et moi, avec notre projet ! » cria JongHyun à son grand ami. « Mon dieu, pourquoi es-tu aussi grand ? »

MinHo sourit et sortit son téléphone. Il feuilleta ses appels manqués et remarqua qu'ils provenaient tous de Key Umma. Qui était Key Umma ?

« Hum, eh bien, apparemment Key Umma a essayer de m'appeler, mais pas toi. » marmonna MinHo en regardant le téléphone. Il ferma le téléphone et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Il remarqua le fond d'écran, c'était une personne en train de danser. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage. « Ce n'est pas mon téléphone. »

« Attends, tu as bien dit Key ? Comme dans Kim KiBum ? » demanda JongHyun en prenant le téléphone des mains de MinHo. « Mec, as qui est ce téléphone ? Cette personne peut me rapprocher de Key. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander de sortir avec toi, comme une personne normale ferait ? » demanda JinKi.

MinHo soupira. « Pouvons-nous en parler plus tard ? J'ai besoin de mon téléphone. J'ai beaucoup de choses importantes dedans. Sans elles, je suis perdu. »

JongHyun hocha la tête en regardant à travers le téléphone. « Ouais, ouais. Certains messages pour Key sont vraiment drôles. »

MinHo arracha le téléphone des mains de JongHyun avant de s'éloigner vers les vestiaires pour se changer.

* * *

TaeMin savait que si son père découvrait qu'il avait perdu son téléphone, il allait être puni pendant un long moment. Aussi, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il allait manquer l'appel d'Enix. L'une des meilleures écoles de danse en Corée. Il ne voulait pas rater sa chance d'être danseur.

* * *

MinHo soupira en regardant fixement le téléphone dans sa main. Sa vie était entièrement planifiée dans le sien. Ses horaires, les lieux où il devait se rendre. Tout était dedans. Sans cela il était perdu. Il devait rapidement le retrouver.

* * *

[**Extrait du deuxième chapitre**]

« Chaque seconde de sa vie est planifiée. »


	3. Chapitre 02

TaeMin ignorait pourquoi il continuait à regarder le téléphone dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait le choix. Il voulait découvrir le propriétaire du téléphone. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était une violation de la vie privée de cette personne et il pensait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Il pourrait y avoir des choses vraiment personnelles dedans.

« Il suffit de regarder ! »

TaeMin sursauta quand il entendit la voix. Il leva les yeux pour voir KiBum le regardait.

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda TaeMin, en posant le téléphone sur ses genoux. « Je ne vais pas regarder. Ce n'est pas bien. »

KiBum roula des yeux avant de s'installer sur le lit à côté de TaeMin. Il regarda le garçon pendant un certain temps.

« Hyung ! Arrête de me regarder ! C'est flippant ! » Le garçon gémit.

KiBum claqua la jambe du garçon. « Yah ! Tu es en train de dire que ta Umma est flippante ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. « C'est ça. » TaeMin essaya de s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard. KiBum tira le garçon et s'assit sur lui.

« Hyung, pousse ton cul hors de moi. » gémit TaeMin. KiBum n'était pas vraiment lourd, mais il coupait la respiration de TaeMin.

« Excuse-toi. » dit KiBum avec un sourire triomphant.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? » dit TaeMin. KiBum réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de se retirer du danseur. « Alors, tu vas regarder dans le téléphone ? » demanda KiBum.

TaeMin soupira et s'appuya contre le mur derrière son lit. Les chances que la personne réalise la même action avec le sien étaient élevés.

Il ouvrit le téléphone et regarda l'écran. Des ballons de football. Évidemment, il était un athlète. TaeMin ne connaissait que quelques membres de l'équipe de football. EunHyuk et JunSu. Il savait que EunHyuk avait été puni de téléphone pendant un mois, donc cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Et le téléphone de JunSu était jaune. Tandis que celui-ci était noir, comme celui de TaeMin. À part eux, il ne connaissait pas les autres membres.

« Hyung, qui fait partie de l'équipe de football ? »

« Euh... EunHyuk, JunSu, DongHae, ChangMin, MinWoo, YooChun, Amber. Bien que j'ignore comment cette fille a fini par rejoindre l'équipe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a aussi Typhoon, Eric, MinHo et Andy. Pourquoi ? » demanda KiBum. Il se leva et attrapa un magazine sur la commode de TaeMin et repartit s'asseoir.

« Je pense que c'est un membre de l'équipe de football qui a mon téléphone. J'ai déjà éliminé EunHyuk et JunSu des possibilités. » expliqua TaeMin.

KiBum hocha la tête, étonné que son ami est trouvé tout cela. « C'est logique, je pense. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé dans le téléphone ? »

TaeMin secoua la tête. « J'ai seulement regardé le papier peint. »

« Eh bien, beau travail, détective. » KiBum lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se mettre sur le ventre et de commencer à lire le magazine de mode de TaeMin. Ce dernier en avait acheté quelques-uns pour KiBum, qui venait souvent.

TaeMin posa sa tête sur le dos de KiBum et leva les yeux vers le téléphone. Il décida de commencer avec les images. La plupart des gens ont une image d'eux-mêmes sur leur téléphone, non ? TaeMin en avait beaucoup, mais aucune d'elles ne montrait clairement son visage car il détestait se faire prendre en photo.

TaeMin regarda à travers les images et soupira. Aucune photo n'avait été prise avec ce téléphone. Quel genre d'adolescent était cette personne ? TaeMin se le demandait. Il avait décidé de regarder les sms. Beaucoup étaient d'un dénommé DinoJjong, évidemment un surnom et il remarqua que certains venaient de son propre frère, JinKi.

« Hyung, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui ressemble, peut-être, à un dinosaure et qui est surnommé Jjong ? » demanda-t-il.

« JongHyun. » répondit KiBum sans lever les yeux de sa revue. « Pourquoi ? »

TaeMin ne répondit pas. Il voulait découvrir à qui appartenait ce téléphone. KiBum allait pouvoir l'aider à découvrir rapidement qui c'était. KiBum connais beaucoup de monde, donc il pourra l'aider à comprendre certaines choses importantes et les assembler. TaeMin voulait récupérer son téléphone et il était têtu.

- _**Si tu m'enlèves ma liberté et me pièges. Alors l'amour est aussi sans liberté**_. -

TaeMin sursauta quand la sonnerie se déclencha sur le téléphone. Il remarqua que c'était un rappel du calendrier.

« Lucifer ? »

TaeMin regarda son ami, perdu. « C'est une chanson des SHINee. C'est nouveau. J'adore cette chanson. Bien que le membre avec la moitié des cheveux rasés devrait consulter sa styliste pour modifier se massacre. »

« Ouais, si tu le dis. » marmonna TaeMin. Il cliqua sur '**voir maintenant**'.

- _Dîner avec les parents et les grands-parents. 20 heures, ce soir._ - Il haussa les épaules et décida de regarder à travers le calendrier pour voir s'il y avait d'autre chose.

« Mon dieu. » marmonna-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda KiBum en regardant KiBum.

« Chaque seconde de sa vie est planifiée. Il a déjà des projets pour l'année prochaine. Qu'est-ce que cet enfer ? »

« Certaines personnes aiment avoir leur vie de prévu. » répondit KiBum en retournant son attention vers son magazine.

'_Personne ne devrait vivre comme ça._' pensa TaeMin. Il continua à lire quelques évènements dans le calendrier, la plupart traiter de sa vie de famille, de l'école et du football. Il se sentait mal pour ce garçon.

Il posa le téléphone contre son torse et soupira. Il pensait aux joueurs de football. Il savait pertinemment que Amber, DongHae, YooChun, MinWoo, Typhoon et Andy n'étaient pas du genre à tout planifiés comme cela. Ils vivaient le moment présent sans planifier le reste.

ChangMin pouvait posséder ce téléphone. Il savait par KiBum et JinKi que ChangMin était très intelligent, donc planifier ses jours comme cela ne semblait pas étonnant de sa part.

TaeMin ne savait rien sur Eric, mais il y avait une possibilité que ce téléphone lui appartienne.

Et enfin, MinHo. Tout ce que TaeMin savait sur Choi MinHo, c'est qu'il est le capitaine de l'équipe de football, même si c'est un étudiant en deuxième année. TaeMin lui-même n'était qu'un étudiant de première année à l'université.

« Je ne sais pas. » gémit-il en regardant le plafond. Il voulait son téléphone. Il y avait des vidéos de lui en train de danser et il en avait besoin. Sans parler de l'appel d'Enix qui devait arriver courant cette semaine. Il devait découvrir le propriétaire rapidement.

* * *

[**Extrait du troisième chapitre**]

« Je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon. »

« Sa vie est tellement libre. »


	4. Chapitre 03

MinHo lança un ballon contre le mur de la salle de gym, perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait de se rappeler la personne qu'il avait heurtée dans l'espoir de récupérer son téléphone. Il en avait besoin. Il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de toutes les choses qu'il devait faire. Il voulait vraiment blâmer quelqu'un en ce moment et cela tomba sur JongHyun, simplement parce qu'il se trouvait là.

« Mec, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne suis pas l'abruti qui a laissé tomber son téléphone. » dit JongHyun en marchant vers MinHo. « C'était toi. »

« Tais-toi. » MinHo ramassa un ballon et le lança vers JongHyun, qui se le prit en pleine tête.

JongHyun tomba au sol en regardant MinHo. « Je te déteste parfois. »

« Peu importe. » souffla MinHo en s'asseyant sur le sol. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et regarda le mur en face de lui.

MinHo regarda le ballon passé près de son visage. Il leva les yeux pour voir JongHyun le regarder fixement. « Yah ! Je te parle. »

MinHo se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers JongHyun. Ce dernier protégea son visage. « Quoi ? »

JongHyun baissa lentement ses bras, il prit un téléphone et le mit devant le visage de MinHo. « Tu dois retrouver son propriétaire. »

« J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. » répliqua-t-il en prenant le téléphone.

« Eh bien, tu sais qu'il danse, non ? Il doit y avoir des indices dedans. Des notes, des rendez-vous, des messages secret disant à Key qu'il doit se confesser à moi. »

« Tu es impossible. » MinHo rit doucement. Il savait que JongHyun avait raison. Pas concernant Key, mais qu'il pourrait découvrir qui c'était en regardant dans le téléphone. La personne devait sans doute avoir déjà regardé dans le sien. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir cependant.

« D'accord, je le ferais. » répondit MinHo en ramassant son sac de sport et en s'éloignant d'un JongHyun en colère.

* * *

MinHo jeta son sac au sol avant de se jeter sur le canapé. Il s'appuya contre l'accoudoir en regardant le téléphone noir dans sa main. Il avait besoin du sien, alors il allait jeter un petit coup d'oeil pour trouver le propriétaire de celui qu'il avait.

Il regarda les sms puis les chansons et vit un titre qui l'intéressa. « River Flows In You ». Il cliqua dessus et fut surpris quand il entendit les notes d'un piano. Le garçon n'était pas seulement un danseur, mais il jouait probalement du piano.

Quand la chanson se termina, il remarqua d'autres chansons comme « Run It » de Chris Brown et quelques-unes des SHINee. Il avait beaucoup de goût pour la musique.

Il décida de regarder les notes, qui était selon lui, le meilleur endroit pour plus d'informations. Il vit une trentaine de notes, il cliqua sur la dernière, qui daté d'une semaine.

- _Je ne vois pas ce qui est bien dans le fait d'être aimé par tout le monde à l'école. J'ai vu ce gars, MinHo, se promener et il avait environ six filles après lui. Même JongHyun, que Key qualifie de dieu vivant, avait lui aussi des filles après lui. C'était vraiment ridicule. Pour être populaire, il faut avoir un fan club, je suppose. YunHo hyung a son propre fan club, mais il ne fait pas son intéressant. Là encore, Key m'a dit que YunHo avait JaeJoong pour lui tenir compagnie. Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait mais je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je souhaitais juste que l'université ne soit pas comme le lycée._ -

MinHo réfléchit pendant quelques secondes après avoir terminé sa lecture, il était un peu surpris. Est-ce qu'il avait un fan club ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas que des filles le suivaient. Mais cette personne l'avait remarqué. Il pensa aussi au fait qu'il devait dire à JongHyun que Key le qualifié de '_Dieu vivant_'.

Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir. « Je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon. »

Il commença à lire d'autres notes et en remarqua une petite qui semblait intéressante.

- _Je suis censé recevoir bientôt un appel d'Enix. C'est mon rêve depuis longtemps et j'espère vraiment y entrer, je pourrais alors danser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Peut-être que mon rêve va se réaliser si je continue mes efforts. Bouh, trop ringard. (:_ -

MinHo sourit en lisant le passage. Ce garçon avait un rêve. Pour lui, son avenir était déjà prévu. Réussir ses années à l'université et devenir joueur de football professionnel. Tout était planifié pour lui.

Il décida de revenir sur ses découvertes. Le garçon était un danseur, il en était persuadé, à cause de toutes les vidéos et photos de lui en train de danser. Il savait qu'il était assez maigre et qu'il avait les cheveux bouclés, mais c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas dire la couleur des cheveux à cause de toutes les lumières et la mauvaise qualité des vidéos.

Il pensait savoir qui était dans le club de danse. Il y avait HeeChul, mais il ne laisserait jamais son téléphone hors de sa vue car il envoie constamment des textos à son petit ami, HanGeng. EunHyuk fut écarté directement des possibilités. YunHo hyung également, il avait un blackberry. Il l'avait acheté pendant ses dernières vacances à Los Angeles. Il y avait trois autres personnes, mais il ignorait qui ils étaient.

MinHo leva les yeux vers sa porte quand il entendit frapper. Son père entra. « Il y a un dîner avec tes grands-parents ce soir. Prépare-toi, s'il te plaît. » Le vieil homme sourit.

MinHo hocha la tête et se leva. « D'accord, je serais en bas dans cinq minutes. »

« Très bien. Au fait, comment se passe le football ? J'ai entendu ton entraîneur dire que tu as fait d'excellent progrès. Je suis fière de toi mon fils. » dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de MinHo.

MinHo sourit, mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Heureusement que son père n'était pas en mesure de faire la différence. « Merci, papa. Je vais me préparer. »

« D'accord. » répondit le père avec un hochement avant de partir.

MinHo laissa échapper un soupir. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et regarda le téléphone, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il souhaitait être comme ce garçon. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et personne ne s'en  
souciait. Il était chanceux.

« Sa vie est tellement libre. »

* * *

[**Extrait du quatrième chapitre**]

« Tu as mon téléphone. »


	5. Chapitre 04

TaeMin ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le plafond. Un autre matin commençait, une autre longue journée à l'école. Il soupira avant de se lever. Il fit sa routine habituelle avant de marcher vers chez Key pour ensuite aller en cours.

TaeMin tapa à la porte de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit sur un KiBum habiller en rose.

« Hey ! » dit le garçon en souriant.

« Je ne vais pas à l'école si tu portes tout ce rose. Je préfère marcher. » TaeMin soupira en croisant les bras.

« Oh, s'il te plaît, j'ai un look incroyable. » rétorqua KiBum en fermant sa porte. « Allons-y. »

TaeMin regarda KiBum de la tête aux pieds. Il soupira et monta dans la voiture. Le plus âgé sourit triomphalement avant de monter également dans sa voiture et de démarrer.

« Alors, tu as des idées du propriétaire du téléphone ? » demanda KiBum en regardant la route.

TaeMin haussa les épaules. « Il y a trois coupables possibles. »

KiBum rit doucement. « Ne dis pas ça comme s'ils avaient volé ton téléphone. Tu as le sien. »

« Peu importe. » répondit TaeMin en tirant le téléphone de sa poche. Au même moment, la sonnerie indicant qu'un message était arrivé sonna.

« Eh bien, c'est intéressant. Lis le texte. Il pourrait être du gars. » déclara KiBum très excité.

TaeMin ouvrit le téléphone et le message.

- _Tu as mon téléphone._ -

TaeMin rit. - _Très pertinent. Tu as le mien._ - répondit-il.

- _Bien dit. J'ai besoin de mon téléphone et je suppose que tu as besoin du tien._ -

- _Oui, mais je peux toujours attendre. Enix peut toujours m'appeler sur le téléphone de ma maison. De plus, j'ai envie de jouer avec ton emploi du temps._ -

- _Ce n'est pas drôle. Très bien, alors je peux effacer toutes tes vidéos ?_ -

- _Fais ça et tu es mort. Faisons un deal. Si nous pouvons trouver qui est l'autre à la fin de la semaine, on se rend les téléphones sans rien supprimer, d'accord ?_ -

- _Cela m'a l'air bien. Puis-je faire ma première hypothèse ?_ -

- _Vas-y, j'en ai une également._ -

- _C'est bon à savoir. Je sais que tu es dans l'équipe de danse et que tu es ami avec Key._ -

TaeMin regarda le garçon en question et sourit. - _Qui n'est pas ami avec Key ? Mais tu as raison, je suis dans l'équipe de danse, tout comme tu es dans l'équipe de football et que tu es amis avec JongHyun._ -

- _Tout comme tu as dit pour Key, JongHyun est également ami avec beaucoup de gens. Et je suis bien dans l'équipe de football. Et pour ne pas me vanter, je suis plutôt bon._ -

- _Wow. Tellement ennuyeux._ -

« Nous sommes arrivés, TaeMin. » dit KiBum en sortant de la voiture. TaeMin en fit de même. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Ils avaient le même cours le matin. À l'occurrence ce matin-là, ils avaient musique. Tous les deux aimaient ce cours. TaeMin parce qu'il trouvait cela amusant et KiBum parce qu'il était assis à côté de JongHyun.

TaeMin baissa les yeux sur le téléphone, il y avait un nouveau message. - _Tu semble amusant. Peut-être que tu peux me dire comment avoir du plaisir._ -

KiBum lisait par-dessus l'épaule de TaeMin et sourit. « Eh bien, j'aime bien ce mec. Peut-être qu'il pourra t'enlever ce bâton que tu as dans le cul. Tu es tellement coincé parfois. »

TaeMin poussa KiBum. « Peut-être que JongHyun va te botter le cul un jour. »

« Oh, il peut avoir mon cul. » répliqua KiBum en riant, il entra dans la salle de classe.

TaeMin sourit et secoua la tête. Il lut le texte à nouveau avant de répondre. Quand il eut fini il mit le téléphone en mode silencieux et entra dans la salle de classe.

* * *

MinHo sourit en regardant le message reçut. - _Si je peux t'aider à réduire ton emploi du temps, alors se sera parfait._ -

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda JongHyun en marchant à côté de son ami.

MinHo mit le téléphone dans sa poche avant de hausser les épaules. « Pour rien. »

JongHyun jeta un coup d'oeil à MinHo avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe. « Hey, Key ! »

« Hey, Jjong ! » accueillis l'autre garçon avec un sourire éclatant.

MinHo grimaça avant de prendre sa place à côté du petit frère de JinKi. Il lui lança un petit sourire avant de regarder devant lui. MinHo lui rendit son sourire avant de regarder, lui aussi, devant lui. MinHo n'avait pas idée que la personne qui avait son téléphone se trouvait à côté de lui.

* * *

[**Extrait du cinquième chapitre**]

« Je sais qui tu es. »


	6. Chapitre 05

Les messages continuèrent entre les deux garçons. Ils apprirent à mieux ce connaître, mais ils ne savaient toujours pas l'identité de l'autre.

- _Eh bien, j'en suis venu à une conclusion. Tu n'es pas ChangMin._ - envoya un jour TaeMin comme message.

- _J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je suis offensé par cela._ - répondit MinHo.

- _ChangMin est un gars amusant. Enfin, Onew le pense. (:_ -

- _Oh, Onew a un faible pour ChangMin. Je pourrais l'utiliser plus tard._ - MinHo sourit.

- _Oh, non, tu ne peux pas. C'est mon chantage contre lui._ - TaeMin sourit. JinKi est toujours nerveux et mignon quand ChangMin est proche de lui.

- _Bien, bien. Je propose, tant que l'on ne sait pas qui est l'autre, d'utiliser cette information contre Onew, d'accord ? Équitablement !_ »

TaeMin réfléchi pendant un certain temps avant de répondre. - _D'accord, je suppose que c'est bien._ -

- _Bien._ - MinHo sourit. Il commençait à bien aimer le garçon qui avait son téléphone. Il était drôle et bien évidemment ne se souciait de rien. - _Je voulais te dire qu'Enix n'a pas encore appelé, mais je te le ferai savoir si ils le font._ -

- _Merci, je suppose. Oh, et ta manucure avec JongHyun est à 18 heures. :D_ -

- _Oh, tais-toi. Je ne fais pas de manucure, je l'accompagne juste, mais je te remercie._ -

- _Ce n'est pas mal en fait. Key aime bien m'amener avec lui quand il y va. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'en faire une en même temps que JongHyun._ -

- _J'essaye d'éviter de rester longtemps seul avec lui. Si je dois écouter JongHyun parler de Key une fois de plus, je pense que je vais frapper sa tête de dinosaure contre un mur._ -

- _Je peux comprendre. J'aime beaucoup Key, mais à force d'entendre des : '__**Tu as vu JongHyun aujourd'hui ?**__' '__**Il est tellement sexy, non ?**__' '__**J'aimerais déchirer sa chemise.**__', je n'en peux plus. C'est un peu trop pour moi à force._ -

- _Je comprends._ - répondit MinHo avec un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait que le garçon est dit quelque chose de drôle, mais le garçon lui-même. - _Est-ce que je pourrais avoir plus d'indice sur ton identité ?_ -

- _Seulement si j'en reçois en retour._ - répondit TaeMin. Il voulait vraiment savoir qui avait son téléphone. Il trouvait le garçon intéressant.

- _Très bien. Je suis attrayant et très grand._ -

TaeMin regarda le message et réfléchit. DongHae était beau, mais pas très grand. Cela ne pouvait être que MinHo. MinHo avait son téléphone ? Il était un peu déçu parce qu'il l'avait compris rapidement, mais aussi un peu excité. Il le trouvait plutôt intéressant.

- _D'accord, mon indice. Je porte des lentilles bleues et j'ai les cheveux châtains._ -

MinHo se mit à réfléchir. Qui portait des lentilles bleues et avait les cheveux châtains ? Le frère cadet de JinKi ne portait-il pas des lentilles bleues ? TaeMin, n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon assit à côté de lui en cours de musique. Il sourit. Ce garçon était vraiment beau, il devait l'admettre.

- _Je sais qui tu es._ - envoya MinHo comme message.

- _Moi aussi._ - répondit TaeMin.

- _Tu es déçu ?_ -

- _Pas vraiment. Et toi ?_ -

- _Non, en fait c'est tout le contraire._ -

TaeMin sourit à l'écran. - _Je suis d'accord avec cela. Je suis assez incroyable._ -

- _Je suis sûr que tu l'es. Je te rendrais ton téléphone demain à l'école._ -

- _D'accord. Je te redonnerais le tien aussi. Mais n'oublie pas de vider ton calendrier. Nous avons un rendez-vous pour avoir du plaisir. Bonne nuit._ -

- _Bonne nuit._ - MinHo ferma le téléphone et s'appuya contre sa chaise. Un rendez-vous ? Il était plutôt impatient. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

* * *

[**Extrait du sixième chapitre**]

« C'est le match de la SM contre la JYP pour gagner la coupe. Tu as promis que tu irais avec nous. »


	7. Chapitre 06

TaeMin attendait patiemment dans un des couloirs de l'école, tandis que KiBum parlait de JongHyun, encore une fois.

« Tu as vu le pantalon qu'il portait hier ? Oh mon dieu, tellement sexy. » dit KiBum.

TaeMin s'efforçait de ne pas rire. Il était heureux d'entendre que son ami avait un faible pour quelqu'un. Mais l'entendre parler autant comme cela de JongHyun, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il rêve que je lui déchire. »

« Key, je t'aime bien et tout, mais s'il te plaît, tais-toi. T'entendre parler des pantalons de JongHyun et le fait que tu as envie de te le faire, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. » dit TaeMin en replaçant son bonnet.

« Oh ! TaeMin, tu es si mignon ! » déclara KiBum.

« Qu'en est-il de mon pantalon ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

« JongHyun ! » dit KiBum. TaeMin rit, son ami avait poussé un petit cri aigu comme une fangirl. « Hey. »

« Hey. » JongHyun sourit.

« Bon, avant que tous les deux vous ne faites des choses devant nos yeux, TaeMin et moi devons échanger nos téléphones. » déclara MinHo en souriant.

TaeMin sourit et hocha la tête. « Je suis d'accord. »

MinHo prit le téléphone noir et le tendit à TaeMin, qui en fit de même. Ils prirent leur téléphone et regardèrent à l'intérieur.

« Rien ne manque. » dit TaeMin en regardant MinHo. « Merci. »

« Merci, même si mes plans pour samedi sont portés disparus. » déclara MinHo en levant un sourcil.

« Ouais, tu as dit que tu voulais profiter de la vie, donc je vais t'aider, tu t'en souviens ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ces deux-là seront également présents. » répondit le jeune garçon en pointant les deux garçons à côté d'eux.

« Je dois venir ? » demanda JongHyun.

KiBum eut un petit rire. « Tu penses que j'allais y aller seul avec eux ? »

« Tu en es sur KiBum ? » demanda JongHyun en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

« Oh, oui, je le suis. »

« Je rentre. » marmonna TaeMin en entrant dans la salle de classe.

MinHo hocha la tête et suivit le garçon dans la salle.

* * *

Les quatre garçons étaient assis à une table quand le téléphone de TaeMin sonna. Les yeux des trois autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« Réponds. » dit MinHo.

« Et si c'était eux et qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi ? » demanda TaeMin en regardant fixement le téléphone.

« S'ils ne le font pas, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas le vrai talent. » répondit KiBum.

Le garçon décrocha. « Bonjour ? »

Les trois autres attendaient un signe de tristesse ou de bonheur, mais le visage du garçon resta neutre.

TaeMin ferma son téléphone et regarda les trois, sans émotion.

« Alors ?... » demanda JongHyun.

« J'ai réussi. » répondit-il vivement. « Ils veulent me revoir ! »

MinHo se leva et prit TaeMin dans ses bras. « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. »

TaeMin avait mis ses bras autour du cou de MinHo. « Hyung ! Tu m'étouffes. » Il sourit.

MinHo le lâcha mais garda ses bras autour de sa taille. « Quand dois-tu aller les voir ? »

« Samedi à midi. » répondit TaeMin.

« S-samedi ? » demanda MinHo en lâchant TaeMin.

TaeMin hocha la tête. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« C'est le match de la SM contre la JYP pour gagner la coupe. Tu as promis que tu irais avec nous. » répondit KiBum en tapotant l'épaule de TaeMin.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Je te promets que je me dépêcherais d'arriver quand j'aurais terminé. Je dois juste danser à quelques reprises et je partirais. » déclara TaeMin, prenant les mains de MinHo dans les siennes. « Puis le dimanche, après que vous ayez gagné, on sortira ! »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit MinHo avec un sourire triste. « Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

MinHo s'éloigna d'eux et JongHyun le suivit après avoir dit au revoir à KiBum.

* * *

TaeMin faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tandis que KiBum l'observer au lieu de lire son magazine.

« Tu peux arrêter ? Tu me donnes le tournis. » soupira KiBum, appuyé contre le mur derrière le lit.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre MinHo. Pourquoi est-il fâché contre moi ? Il ne devrait pas l'être ! C'est mon rêve depuis toujours, il faut respecter cela. Pourquoi le match serait plus important de toute façon ? Il tape juste dans un ballon. » se plaignit TaeMin en continuant de faire les cent pas.

« Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Il suffit d'aller au rendez-vous d'Enix, puis de venir au match. » déclara KiBum en feuilletant une page de son magazine.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il est devenu triste et il est parti. Je lui ai promis, je vais venir à ce match samedi. » dit TaeMin en levant les mains en l'air.

KiBum haussa légèrement les épaules. « Tu devrais juste lui dire que tu l'aimes. »

« Je sais, je devrais juste lui dire que- Yah ! Q-Qu'entends-tu par lui dire que je l'aime ? »

KiBum sourit à TaeMin. Il posa son magazine à côté de lui avant de se lever et de placer ses deux mains sur les épaules de TaeMin. « Vous avez tous les deux commencé une étrange relation avec les téléphones. Et soi-disant passant, tout cela aurait pu être plus rapide si tu avais appelé ton numéro avec le téléphone de MinHo. Aller, il suffit de l'avouer. »

KiBum saisi son magazine et son sac avant de quitter la chambre de TaeMin. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, pensant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

TaeMin se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Il savait que KiBum avait raison. Non seulement le fait qu'il aurait pu appeler dès le début et aussi le fait qu'il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé. Et également le fait qu'il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il aimait MinHo. Il ne savait comment c'était arriver. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait laisser les choses rester comme cela.

Très vite, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à MinHo. - _Je dois te dire quelque chose._ -

Il attendit patiemment une réponse, qui n'arrivait malheureusement pas. Il soupira avant d'envoyer un autre message. - _Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais s'il te plaît, comprends-moi. C'est mon rêve, mais je te promets que je serais là dès que j'aurais terminé. J'ai vraiment besoin de te dire quelque chose maintenant._ -

TaeMin prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il attendait une réponse, qui finalement arriva. - _Quoi ?_ -

- _Je te le dirais au match. Lorsque tu auras gagné, viens me chercher._ - envoya-t-il. Il rougit après l'envoi de ce message.

- _D'accord. J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire._ -

TaeMin sourit pendant qu'il tenait son téléphone contre lui. Il tapa rapidement quelque chose dans ses notes avant de fermer son téléphone. Il regarda le plafond avant de s'endormir.


	8. Chapitre 07

TaeMin patientait dans une salle d'attente. Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules et ses mains jouaient avec sa chemise tandis que ses yeux regardaient l'horloge. Il n'était que onze heures du matin, mais il devait rapidement sortir de là pour qu'il puisse voir MinHo jouer.

« Lee TaeMin ? » appela une femme. TaeMin se leva et se dirigea vers elle. « Par ici. »

Le danseur entra dans une salle et se présenta avant de mettre son CD. Il prit place et commença à danser en rythme avec la musique. Lorsque la chanson se termina, il s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Bienvenue à Enix » déclara un homme en face de lui en souriant.

« Sérieusement ? Je suis officiellement pris ? » demanda TaeMin en sautant de haut en bas.

« Oui. » répondit la femme en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Merci beaucoup, mais je dois y aller maintenant. » déclara TaeMin en rassemblant ses affaires.

La femme le retint par le bras. « Attendez, vous devez vous présenter aux autres avant de partir. »

« Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de partir. J'ai une autre chose à aller faire. » essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? »

TaeMin regarda l'horloge et remarqua qu'il était seulement onze heures vingt. Il avait encore le temps. « Très bien. »

La femme lui sourit et l'entraîna hors de la salle pour lui présenter les autres élèves.

* * *

MinHo regarda l'horloge sur le mur du vestiaire. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début du match et TaeMin n'était pas encore venu.

« MinHo. » Ce dernier leva les yeux pour voir EunHyuk et Junsu marchaient vers lui. « JongHyun s'est arrêté pour saluer, mais l'entraîneur l'a expulsé. » expliqua JunSu.

« Oh, quelqu'un était-il avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Ouais, Key. » répondit EunHyuk en souriant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh... Pour rien. Allons-y. » répondit MinHo en souriant tristement. Ils s'encouragèrent et entrèrent sur le terrain. Une fois dehors, ils pouvaient entendre les acclamations venant de partout.

« MinHo ! MinHo ! MinHo ! MinHo ! »

MinHo gémit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'est la pression qu'il ressentait maintenant.

« Nichkhun ! Nichkhun ! Nichkhun ! Nichkhun ! »

MinHo se retourna pour voir Nichkhun en face de lui, souriant gentiment.

MinHo sourit à Nichkhun. « Alors, hyung, es-tu prêt à perdre ? »

« Non, pas du tout. J'ai l'intention de gagner. » déclara Nichkhun en souriant.

« Oh, vraiment ? J'en doute. » répondit MinHo.

« D'accord, si nous gagnons, tu sortiras avec moi. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

MinHo eut un petit rire. « Malheureusement, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous à la fin du match. Je préfère ne pas renoncer à cette chance. »

« Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé un rendez-vous. » Nichkhun soupira.

« Yah ! Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrait sur le match ? » WooYoung gémit en tirant Nichkhun vers lui.

Nichkhun fit un signe à MinHo en s'éloignant, tandis que l'autre s'en alla de son côté. Il leva les yeux vers la foule pour voir un signe de TaeMin, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il vit KiBum et JongHyun qui lui souriaient tristement.

MinHo entendit l'appel de l'arbitre, il se dirigea vers son équipe. Il se tenait en face de TaecYeong et attendit l'appel. Quand il arriva, il tapa dans le ballon qui partit loin de TaecYeon. Le jeu était commencé.

* * *

TaeMin courait dans les rues, bousculant quelques passants. Le jeu avait commencé et il était en retard. Il avait complètement oublié, si KiBum ne lui avait pas envoyé un message lui annonçant que MinHo en était à son premier but, il serait resté avec les autres élèves.

TaeMin courut vers les stands de vente de billets, il en prit un et courut vers les gradins. Il vit qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes. Il se maudissait d'avoir été si stupide. Le jeu était à 3 - 2, JYP avait un point d'avance. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir manqué le match.

« TaeMin ! »

Le garçon regarda derrière lui pour voir KiBum. Il courut vers lui et regarda son hyung tristement. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté ça. Je me sens vraiment nul ! »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu es ici maintenant. » déclara KiBum en souriant doucement.

« Mais MinHo ne le sait pas. » dit JongHyun. Le garçon en question était en train de se battre avec Nichkhun pour obtenir le ballon, mais il ne réussit pas.

Juste au moment où JYP était prêt à faire un autre but, l'entraîneur de la SM demanda un temps mort.

Les deux équipes retournèrent vers leur banc.

TaeMin se mis à courir vers la porte qui gardait le terrain. « MinHo ! »

Ce dernier leva les yeux pour voir TaeMin courir vers lui. Il était enfin là, mais il allait perdre.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, alors tu dois gagner ! »

MinHo sourit à TaeMin.

L'arbitre siffla, annonçant la reprise du match. MinHo retourna sur le terrain.

TaeMin retourna à sa place, à côté de KiBum, souriant comme un idiot, mais il s'en fichait.

« C'était mignon. » déclara KiBum en serrant TaeMin.

JongHyun tira KiBum loin de TaeMin et l'embrassa d'un air protecteur.

Ils retournèrent leur attention sur le jeu pour voir MinHo, il avait le ballon. Il courait vers le but avec l'autre équipe à sa poursuite.

« Aller, MinHo ! » TaeMin applaudi avec le reste de le foule.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes et MinHo avait le ballon. TaeMin retint littéralement sa respiration quand MinHo frappa vers le but, mais il le rata. JYP avait gagné.

MinHo se dirigea vers Nichkhun et lui serra la main. « Bon travail. »

« Merci, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à un rendez-vous ? Tu ne seras pas déçu. » L'aîné lança un clin d'oeil.

« MinHo ! »

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir TaeMin courir vers lui. « Non, j'ai un rendez-vous. À bientôt. » dit-il avant de se diriger vers TaeMin.

« Le garçon est mignon. » dit TaecYeon à Nichkhun.

« MinHo ? Oui, il l'est. »

« Non, l'autre. Tu penses que je peux avoir son numéro ? »

Nichkhun secoua la tête. « Non, il est pris. Allons-y. Je dois voir si WooYoung va bien. Après avoir essayé de prendre le ballon de MinHo, il s'est fait mal. »

« D'accord. Allons-y. » répondit TaecYeon. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur équipe qui sautait de joie suite à leur victoire.

« MinHo ! » cria TaeMin. Il sauta dans les bras du plus âgé, il entoura sa taille de ses jambes et sourit.

« Nous n'avons même pas gagné. » MinHo sourit.

TaeMin haussa les épaules. « Même si tu n'as pas gagné, je ne peux même pas t'enlacer ? »

« Je suis désolé alors. » répondit-il en laissant les jambes de TaeMin touché le sol, mais il garda ses bras autour du garçon. « Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

TaeMin sourit et prit son téléphone. « Tu as un message. »

MinHo prit le téléphone de TaeMin et lut le message. - _Pour MinHo : __**Je t'aime**__._ - dit-il à haute voix.

TaeMin hocha la tête.

MinHo se pencha et captura les lèvres de TaeMin dans un doux baiser. « Je t'aime aussi. »

TaeMin sourit joyeusement. « Hey, tu sais quoi ? J'ai été admis à Enix. »

« Et j'ai fait mon choix. » répondit MinHo.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi ! » répondit-il, faisant rire TaeMin. MinHo l'entraîna dans un autre baiser.

KiBum était appuyé contre JongHyun et souriait. « Ils sont si mignons, mais si il enlève l'innocence de mon fils, je le tue. »

« Mec ! C'est mon frère. » gémit JinKi, rougissant légèrement. « MinHo n'oserait pas... Si ? »

JongHyun se mit à rire. « Je pense que MinHo veut que TaeMin prenne du plaisir. »

« Kim JongHyun ! » hurlèrent JinKi et KiBum. Il recula lentement avant de se mettre à courir. Il courut vers les deux garçons qui s'embrassaient alors qu'il était pourchassé par KiBum et JinKi. « Revient ici ! »

« **NON !** »

MinHo et TaeMin s'écartèrent pour voir ce qui se passait avec de se regarder en souriant. « **Je t'aime.** » dirent-ils avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
